Opening Scars
by DumberAs
Summary: Set after Painful Memories. Randall has gotten out of jail. He hopes for a new life, a new start, new opportunities. But that all seems to vanish when old scars are opens when someone from his past comes to get something he thinks belongs to him, and a new conspiracy opens when a once dead monster is actually alive and drags Randall onto something he never expected.
1. A New Start

**And here it is the sequel to Painful Memories! Man, I never knew how popular that would be! Thank you all for reviewing! So please review and enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Start

When you hear the word "Monsters" what is your first thought? It could be an image of a creature not of this world. A creature that is huge with fur or scales. Maybe it has sharp claws and fangs. It could be possible that it can fly or breath fire. You may think that it's Bigfoot, the Lochness Monster or even the Abominable Snowman. Whatever you come up with, you know that it's just make believe… or is it? What if I told you that the creatures you thought of are real? Don't believe me? Well, you might not think so, but they do exist but not in this world… no, they belong to a world that goes through our closet doors and into a world called the Monster World. In this world are story starts in the city of Monstropolis….

The sun was shining down on the men prison in Monstropolis. Different monsters of all shapes, sizes and types were sent to the prison for small misdemeanors to harsh felonies. Each monster's story is different on how they ended up there. Some there for false allegations, some because evidence showed they committed the crime, and others because they were wrapped into a plot they had no control of. The last one is where one monster had earned his place in this prison. This monster was of reptilian decedent. He was a purple lizard with four arms, four legs, large emerald green eyes, a blue tail and three pink tipped fronds on the top of his head. This monster's name was Randall.

Randall was by no means a bad monster, he just ended up being a pawn in a large conspiracy theory that he wished to be no part of, but couldn't due to a powerful and wealthy monster that was his boss. A conspiracy that ended up having him be illegally banished, tortured by humans, and being arrested by the CDA the moment he came back to the Monster World. There was no say on his part of the crimes. No room for him to tell his side. Nope, just went straight to jail, do not go past go, do not collect $200. He was currently resting in his cell, along with his cellmate that turned out to be his uncle. How that happened he had no idea. He looked down at his uncle, who was lying on the bottom bunk, playing a harmonica. Randall's uncle was a yellow skinned monster with large brown eyes, tentacle arms, and four legs. His usual leather jacket was replaced with an orange shirt, which Randall was also wearing.

"Uncle Rhoul?"

Said monster was about to stop when a guard hit their cell bars hard with his batting baton.

"Rhoul! Knock it off with the harmonica playing!"

Rhoul smirked as he turned to look at the guard.

"Aw, come on Benny, I'm just trying to lighten the mood."

"Well knock it off! The warden is getting a headache listening to you play the same song."

"Oh come on! Who doesn't love Chopsticks?"

"Chopsticks is for the piano! Not a harmonica!"

"Not anymore!" Rhoul grinned as he went back to playing the same tune.

Benny scowled.

"If you're done being annoying, I have an announcement for you two."

"What announcement?"

Randall climbed down from his bunk to stand next to Rhoul, curious on what going to be said. He had been in jail for a little over a year and most of it was spent in the medical ward and solitary confinement due to developing PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder) in the human world, so while most of the prisoners got to enjoy some activities, Randall was trying to deal with the turmoil and stress that the human world had inflicted on him. To the guards, Randall was a model prisoner when he wasn't in the medical ward and solitary confinement.

"It's for your nephew. Congratulations Randall, you've been bailed out."

"I-I have? Who bailed me out?" The lizard monster asked.

"You'll see." The guard said, cuffing the lizard monsters hands, opening the cell and escorted Randall out of the prison.

Randall had nothing to really pick up, due to the fact that when he was arrested he had just came out of the human world. After a body inspection, to make sure he had no weapons on him, and turned in his orange prison suit, he was escorted out to see one of his parents. His eyes widen. There was a female purple monster of similar built to Rhoul. Yet instead of brown eyes, she had hazel eyes that were behind blue glasses. Randall gulped at the sight of her. The monster that was standing in front of him was his mother, Cheryal Boggs, a well-known and respected surgical doctor, and she had the worst temper that people knew to avoid at all cost. And how she was glaring at him now, he knew that he was going to end up facing it.

He continued to stare at her, not noticing the handcuffs were coming off. He finally snapped out of his terror when the guard shoved Randall towards the woman. He stumbled a bit before catching himself. He gulped as he went up to her.

"Mom, I'm so-"

"Not now. Let's go." She clipped, not letting him explain himself.

He knew exactly why she cut him off. He could see it in her eyes. She was _livid_. He gulped in fear as he followed her to the car. She opened the back passenger door for him, before he could reach to sit next to her in the driver's seat. Not wanting to push his luck, he climbed into the back. He looked at her in fear when she buckled him in instead of letting him doing it himself. He looked at her, but she said nothing, but shutting to door (more like slamming it) and getting into the driver's seat and driving off. Randall kept glancing back at her, fear eating at him. The ride was spent in silence, which continued to fuel the lizard monster's anxieties and fears. He wanted to say something, he wanted to, but he couldn't form any words without the fear of her anger silencing him. The moment the pulled in, Cheryal got out and grabbed him by his arm, after unbuckling him and dragging him into the house. She pushed him towards the couch once they entered.

"Sit your tail on the couch!"

Randall ran over and sat, looking at her with wide terrified eyes. She paced back and forth in front of him, tentacles curling in and out as she tried to control her temper, which didn't last long as she turned at him.

"HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A STUPID AND DANGEROUS THING!?" she exploded at him.

Randall jumped, nearly turning invisible due to reflex. He had to take all his self-control to not do it. He coiled into the couch, trying to distance himself from his mother's rage.

"Kidnapping a human child! Attempted murder! Espionage! You are so lucky that they got their claws on you before I did! Because you are in serious trouble! What was going through your head!? How could you lie to us! I have half a mind to just leave you in that prison you know! What point in your life that such crimes were acceptable!?"

Randall looked at her, tears brimming in his eyes. He didn't choose to do such things! He honestly thought he was doing good! Tears started falling as she continued to rant and scream at him. He was petrified. Her face has gone from purple to a shade of red, her eyes having a wild look of rage and anger, and her tentacles flailing around as she paced. He had pressed himself so close to the couch that he just wanted to blend into it to hide from her anger, but he couldn't. All four of his hands were clutched close to his body, fronds flat against his head as he continued to look at her. His eyes widen when he saw her raise a tentacle to what seem like she was about to strike him.

"I'm sorry!" he wailed, lifting his arms to defend himself. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I-I was trying to help the city! I-I thought I was h-helping! Please don't hate me! P-p-please!"

Cheryal looked at him in shock, her anger quickly vanishing. She looked at her arm to see that it was raised like she was going to hit him. Her eyes widen in horror as she quickly lowered it and grabbed his wrists, pulling his hands away from his face.

"No, no, sweetie, I'm not going to hit you. You know I would never do such a thing! I'm so sorry baby. I'm just so upset that you could do such bad things! We have raised you better than this!"

"I-I thought I was helping!" He hiccupped. "I just w-w-wanted to do g-good!"

"Oh Randy…" she frowned sadly, pulling him close.

"I-I didn't want to after Waternoose t-t-told me I-I had to go and sp-spy on F-F-Fear C-Co! B-but I had to! H-He cut my paycheck! H-He even changed the e-entire purpose of my blueprints! I'm sorry mom! I-I'm so sorry!" he bawled.

Cheryal's eyes soften, her anger now gone. She gently stroked his fronds. She knew that he would never do anything so horrible. He was just too sweet. She shushed him gently. She mental scolded herself for letting her anger get the best of her once again, and especially unleashing it to the point that she has brought him to point of tears. She gently kissed the top of his head. So much for a new start.


	2. A Hidden Dilemma

**And here is the second chapter! Now this chapter doesn't have Randall in it, but it is vital to the story. You will see in future chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Hidden Dilemma

Moonlight streamed down on a sleepy rural town. Hidden in the shadows was a cloaked figure. The figure was watching some monster moving crates from a house. The figure watched the monsters. A tall lanky green skinned monster was ordering the other monsters around. The figure stealthily made its way on top of the roof of the house they were moving the crates from. They knew that what was in those crates were dangerous and the monsters transporting and receiving said crates needed to be stop. The figure scanned for a potential strategy. Seeing that it was only four monsters, it wouldn't be hard to stop them, only downside, the other three were much larger and muscle bound than them.

Once the last crate was loaded into the back of the truck, the four monsters piled into the truck. The cloaked figured glided down from the rooftop onto the top of the truck, using the cloak as a glider. Laying low so not to fall off, the figure waited for an opportunity as the monsters drove off. What their plan was, the person in the cloak had no idea. They thought of pulling one of the men out of the truck, but that would be proven futile since they outweigh them. The cloaked monster angled their head closer to the cab, in hopes to hear what vile plan was unfolding.

The figure scowled when all they heard was the wind howling and the music of the radio blasting, preventing them to uncover the information. All they could was wait until they could have their moment to strike. After what seem like an eternity the truck finally pulled up to a warehouse in the desert. The figure looked at the warehouse in confusion. What could be the reason to bring all these crates here into the middle of the desert? Whatever the reason, they were going to find out. The figure carefully jumped off the truck and climbed through an open window to get into the warehouse to watch. They hid behind the crates, looking a bit over to see what was going on.

"So what do you think is in all these crates?" A burly orange furred monster with curled horns on the side of his head, and six eyes asked.

"No clue. The Boss just said to pick them up and bring them here. He has some sort of plan for them." Answered a large dark blue skinned monster answered, his four arms sitting a heavy crate down.

"So what could the plan be?"

"No clue. It changes every 40 or so years. I heard that the boss is like super old.

"How old?"

"Like over a thousand years."

"No way! The oldest living monster is close mid-2,000 and they died last year! Do you think he'll top him?"

"Maybe, maybe not. We'll have to wait and see."

"Do you even know what the boss looks like?"

"I heard he's like dragon/insect descendant. I don't know much, all except that he's terrifying."

"Can be breath fire?"

"I think so… I heard rumors that if someone doesn't measure up to his standard, he sets them on fire and watches them burn as they die."

"Remind me never to get on his badside."

"You and me both."

The figure knew how they were talking about. They're long-time rival. What he was planning was unknown, but whatever it was, it would be put to a stop, or die trying.

"Well hello old friend."

The figure turned around to see a lean brown monster with centipede like lower body, large dragon like wings flapping behind him, keeping the monster hovering over his rival. Brown spikes protruded out of his chin like that of a horned lizard along with large horns on the side of his head. His arms crossed over the early 18th century-like suit shirt and coat, as he smirked down at them.

"Come to see what I had plan? Well, you won't get a chance because you'll be turn to ashes!"

The figure yelped as they did a back flip over the crate, avoiding the flames that had came out of the winged-monsters mouth. The figure took off running, climbing large stacks of crates to escape from the fire-breather. The cloaked monster grabbed onto a crane hook, moving towards their rival. Aiming and calculating the distance, they let go of the hook and sent a kick to the dragon-like monster's face, causing him to fly back.

The brown skinned monster growled at them, narrowing his eyes in anger and hatred. The figure smirked as they landed on one of the crates. They turn to look at the leaner monster, hazel eyes flickering mischievously. The hooded monster stuck their tongue at him in a childish manner.

"Oh how childish! After all these centuries I figured you would've grown up!"

The hooded monster shrugged. Waving their tentacle in a so-so manner. They loved riling their opponents' feathers. Keep them on their toes, figuratively and literally speaking. As old as they are, you have to at least feel young at heart to keep going after so much time as past.

"Well prepare to loose!"

The figure quickly did a back flip off the crates as the winged monster swung his cane at them. With the old monster looking for him, the figure popped out from behind a crate, sucker punching them. They grabbed hold of the collar of the suit and flung the taller monster over their shoulders, causing the fire-breather to crash into and break several crates. Out of the crates fell out different types of guns. The figure's eyes widen. So that's what was in the crates. Of course the others could hold other things. They looked over at their long time rival who growled at them when he lifted himself up.

"I am putting an end to this!"

The figure tried to move away, but the flying monster was too fast as he collided into them. The figure grunted in pain as the crashed through several crates. The figure pushed him off, as they stood next to a crate. The dragon-insect monster growled, flicking his cane a bit to pull out a sword. He screamed in rage as he thrusted the sword at the hooded being. The figure hunched over, clutching the sword to steady themselves.

"Not as invincible as you thought you were, huh? Any last words?"

The figure looked at him, a smirk on their lips. They moved a bit to show the sword had narrowly missed hitting their chest and had landed between their chest and arm and was embedded in a crate, which was leaking out gun powder.

"How in the world-?"

The figure pulled out the sword, flipping over the dragon-like monster and slamming the sword into the winged-monster's suit, pinning him to the ground. He growled at the figure, trying to attack him but the sword kept him pinned.

"H-hey! What did you do?"

The figure saluted to the monster, and with a swish of the cape, ran out. The winged-monster screamed out in rage.

"This isn't over! I will find the most precious thing to you and I will destroy it! You hear me? This isn't over!"

He tried to pull the sword out to be released. As he was trying to escape, he noticed a thin trail of fire making its way to the small mound of gun powder. His eyes widen. He pulled on the sword harder, trying to escape. Just as the fire starting to spark the gun power, he managed to get the sword off his suit and flapped his wings as hard as he could to get out of the warehouse as fast as he could. Just as he made his way up to an opening in the roof, the explosion of the gun powder sent him across several feet and the explosion destroying the warehouse and everything in it. The winged-monster groaned in pain as he hit and rolled on the ground. He was burning in several places, and his suit was singed. He stared at the burning warehouse in horror then anger.

"BOGGS!" he screamed in rage.

The hooded figured watched the burning building few feet away as they rode on top of a truck. They heard their name being called in anger and couldn't help but give a small smirk. The world was safe… for now. But they were going to have to be alert. They knew he didn't make empty threats. They pulled out a pocket watch, opening it and show a picture of a young purple lizard monster with large emerald green eyes and purple glasses. As long as someone was threatening to hurt this young creature, they wasn't going to stop trying to protect the lizard monster. Even if they die trying.


	3. Emotional Aftermath

**Hello people! I know it's been a long time! I had to sell my computer for…reasons, so it'll take time for me to upload stories. So here's a special treat for you guys, Chapter 3!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Emotional Aftermath

The sight of seeing her son in tears was enough for Emilia to instantly go comfort him. The ten foot tall monster had instantly ran over from work when she had gotten the call from Cheryal. She was hesitant on letting the purple monster go and pick him up from jail. She had a hunch that Cheryal would lose her temper. Her instincts were right. The larger monster looked over at her partner.

"What did you do to him like this?" Emilia asked, motioning her at the sobbing lizard monster in her arms.

Cheryal rubbed the pack of her neck in embarrassment and shame.

"I…may of… started to raise my tentacle at him….?" She chuckled nervously.

Emilia let out an irritated sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose. Of course she knew how bad Cheryal's temper could get. The bispectical monster's quick bouts of anger had led her into a lot of trouble in the past. And no doubt, more in the future. Ironically it had been Cheryal's short temper that helped start their relationship. Of course, Emilia knew, if she hadn't stolen the former Fear Tech's mascot pig and tossed it into Cheryal's room, the two wouldn't have met.

"You really need to learn to control your temper." Emilia frowned, rubbing soothing circles on Randall's back.

"I know," Cheryal groaned. "You tell me that all the time."

"Then take my advice and do something about it."

The brown furred monster didn't mean to sound so blunt. That was more of Cheryal's department. She was more laid back and thoughtful, while Cheryal was blunt and to the point. But when Emilia got frustrated enough, her bluntness came out. Emilia turned her attention to her son. She knew he felt horrible for what he had done. He was a good monster. They raised him to be. She had a good inkling that slimy spider Waternoose made her sweet baby do all those nasty things. He wouldn't have done them unless someone made him do it. No doubt the crab had threatened her son's life to get what he wanted. She had witnessed Waternoose's darkside long ago. And he had sunk his claws into her son's scales.

"Randy, sweetie, baby, it's okay, calm down." She cooed, stroking his fronds. "You're not a bad monster. You just made a bad mistake. Every monster does."

The lizard monster sniffed, looking up at her with wet eyes. She could see how much remorse he had. His eyes always gave away what he was feeling. They always said the eyes were the windows of a person soul and it was very apparent with Randall. It was one of the many things that she loved about him. She smiled gently at him, placing a kiss on his forehead, careful to avoid the nasty scar on his head from the human world.

"We will always love you Randall. We are disappointed for what you have done, but we will never stop loving you. You know Mommy and I would never hurt you, right?"

"R-right…" He hiccupped.

"So don't you ever worry about us not loving you, okay?"

He sat there for a while, holding onto her fur as he thought. A few heart beats later he nodded. She smiled and placed another kiss on his horsehead.

"Good. How about you go lay down for a bit? You have to be exhausted from your emotional overload."

With another nod, the emotionally drained reptilian monster gout out of her arms. The two female monsters watched him go up the stairs to his room before turning their attention to each other.

"You always knew how to calm him down." Cheryal replied, adjusting her blue glasses.

"I know how to because unlike you I don't have a horrid temper. You know how timid he is. And you unleashing your anger and his fragile mindset is not a good combination. For glob's sake Cheryal! The human world messed our son up pretty badly! Did you not see the scars on him!?"

Cheryal nodded. Of course she had. She was a doctor. She knew how to identify scars from scales easily. To the untrained eye it was nearly impossible to tell. Whatever happened to him in the human world must've been terrible. She honestly couldn't believe why the government allowed Banishment to human world to be a punishment in the first place. It was more like an excuse to send monsters to their deaths! She hoped in the future that Banishment would be illegal.

"I'll get the neospookin and apply it on his scars. They should heal and be goon in a couple of weeks…hopefully." She replied.

"Sounds good." Emilia answered, standing up. "Hopefully we can avoid any more trouble."

"Agreed."

* * *

A few days later Emilia had taken Randall with her to her flower shop. The lizard had refused to stay home alone, not that he couldn't watch himself, which the two women refused to allow anyway due to his conditions, but more of his new intense fear of humans coming out of the closets.

"This is ridiculous!" Cheryal had exclaimed, two days after brining him home. "No humans are going to come out of the closets! It's like he's six all over again!"

"You'd be afraid of humans too if you went to the human world and went through what he had." Emilia explained.

It was true. Just being near any closets sent their son into a panic attack. Which was difficult to ease due to the closets potential needs in the house. So the two women took the responsibility of looking in every closet and locking it before he went to bed. It was a mundane task, but necessary to make Randall feel safe.

The florist cast a quick glance over at her son as she unclocked the door. He had barely spoken during their trip. Nervousness she figured. She was currently holding his top left hand. Normally he would snap at her and yak his hand away, claiming he wasn't a child anymore. Yet, he was allowing her to today. She made no attempt to remove her hand, assuming the comfort was easing his frazzled and stressed out nerves. She took a deep breath as she walked through the door. Nothing was more comforting than being surrounded by plants. She ran her hands through Randall's fronds, gently to send the message that the shop was a safe place.

"Do you think you can be my special little helper today?"

"Help with what?"

"Oh just little things. Water the plants, sweeping, feeding the carnivorous plants, nothing to difficult."

"Do I have to help with the customers?"

"Not if you don't want to. Just leave that to me, Natalie and Jerry. If someone does, just excuse yourself and get one of us."

Randall nodded in understandment. He was grateful that she was only letting him do light work. He honestly felt like he wasn't ready to deal with other monsters at the moment.

"Now let's start setting up. We open in an hour and Natalie will be in ten minutes. Jerry will arrive after we open. Car trouble."

The lizard monster nodded again and followed her to the back room to bring out the equipment. He would never admit this to anyone, but he loved working in the flower shop with Emilia. She knew so much about plants and she turned it into a thriving international business. Each visit was always a new lesson to be taught. Whether is was about the plants, the customers, or even the occasions the flowers were needed for. There was always something educational going along with it. He couldn't help but give a small smile as Emilia started reeducating him on how everything needed to be set up.

"Remember honeysuckle, the plants that need sunlight are to go near the windows. If there is no room, use the sun lamps. All shade and night plants are to be away from the windows. And the flowers like roses and lilacs are to-"

"Be placed in the back room. Only to be brought out for the special customers who aren't bothered they the scents."

"That's my boy." Emilia smiled, ruffling his fronds.

Randall felt his smile widen at her praise. Even though it was over something he already knew, it still felt good. He turned his attention over to several petunias that were ready for any monster to plant them. He had often heard off the other monsters how horrible they smelt. Yet for Randall, they smelled very sweet. Even as a child he chose to pick lilies over deadly nightshade and wolf's bane for his aunts and grandmothers. Which often led them to tell him to bring back better smelling plants, preferably deadly nightshade or suicide tree flowers. This often left him confuse since he never found the arouma of the plants appealing.

"Mama?"

"Yes?" Emilia asked, her eyes not moving from the tendrils of poison ivy vines that she was hanging up.

"How come our sense of smell are different from others?"

She looked over at him in surprise. He had asked the same question years ago when he was a little boy. Back then she couldn't give him a plausible explanation, let alone an answer. She had spent time looking for anything to one day give her son the answer for his question. She never found much to go on. Yet she had received what seem like a valid reason for their opposite sense of smell. And that was thanks to Papouli, Cheryal's many great-grandfather.

"Well," She started, grabbing the spray bottle of water and spraying the vines. "Papouli told me that it may be because we are descendants from humans. As we evolved, so did our senses. We learned to love the foul-smelling things the humans don't like and to dislike the sweet things they enjoy. It's like a recessive gene. It's very rare for monsters to like lavender or honeysuckles like you and I do. Does that help?

He nodded. He remembered Papouli telling him the story of how monsters came to be. Of course no one really knew, but Papouli was the oldest living monster he knew and he had to hear a lot of things as old as he was. He quickly pushed the thought of Papouli away. It only got him depressed since the olde monster had away when he was sixteen.

"Randall, could you go and move those bags of fertilizer? They're supposed to go next to the gardening tools."

The lizard monster nodded, glad for the distraction. He didn't want to think about something he couldn't prevent. Moving the heavy bags would keep him busy. As he was doing that he felt a cold chill going up his spine. He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself to keep warm. He had a sense of danger go off. His instincts telling him something was wrong. Figuring it had something to do with Emilia, he went to check on her. He noticed that she was busy talking to the delivery monster, who had brought her newly ordered tree saplings. Seeing that there was nothing wrong, he went back to moving the fertilizer.

He brushed off his feeling of dread as his PTSD acting up on him. Yet unbeknownst to him his instincts were right. There was a danger out there. Only it just wasn't nearby.


	4. Trouble Brewing

**Behold the fourth chapter! This chapter is going to show who the mystery monster at the end of Painful Memories is and start building up the main conflict in the story. And a bit into one of our main villain's past. It's kind of short, but it's very important.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Trouble Brewing

Deep in the desert in a mansion, hidden behind the wall of mountains, a monster was pacing back and forth. His many legs clicked as he paced. He was in his security room, watching the surveillance footage from all of his business. Only, he was watching one from several weeks ago. The explosion of one of his warehouses. He gave a low growl as he watched the building explode, seeing himself fly out in time to escape death. He could still picture his rival's smug smirk on their face. He clutched the head of his cane in anger. Giving a roar in anger, the monster jerked the hidden sword out of his cane and slashed at a photo hanging on the wall.

The security guards that were in the room gulped in fear at their boss' anger. They dared not utter a word, unless they wanted to be burnt to a crisp. The monster tucked his wings in, which had spread out as he slashed the photo. He looked back at the video. His rival, the battle, the warehouse and the explosion replaying over and over again. The monster, Vladimir Vandoscare, was furious. Twenty years, twenty years of laying low. Twenty years of building relationships and twenty years of collecting artifacts to start his plan and the pest had to come and set him backs several months! Too long they had been a thorn in his side.

He still had the burn marks on exoskeleton. He had to get rid of his suit. He had that suit since the early 1700s and the little bug had to ruin it! He was wearing another early 17th century suit. It was black, with gold buttons and white cuff links, collar and trim. Well, he was going to make sure that Boggs would pay for what they had done. And he knew exactly how he would.

"Bring up the photo." He ordered one of the guards.

A photo of a monster appeared on the screen. The monster was a child, with a gold locket around its neck. Vladimir needed to get the child and the locket. They were important to his plan. He knew the child was an adult now. That wouldn't be a problem. He had done his research. But to get the child, he needed to recruit another member to join his team.

"Get my helicopter set and call a limo to pick me up at the station! I have a meeting to set up."

"Yes sir!" A guard saluted, leaving the room to do as ordered.

Vladimir looked back at the picture, a grim smile on his face.

"Boggs, say good-bye to your prized possession."

* * *

The black limousine drove through the bustling town of Monstropolis. Vladimir paid very little mind to the city. He had no personal connection to the city, except for a few businesses that he owned, but he normally too busy then worry about anything that went on there. His eyes fell onto the prison where the limousine had pulled up to. Good, they were finally at their destination. He had never been in prison before. His wealth, intelligence and power keeping him from ever being behind bars. And with centuries of experience, he knew how to manipulate the judicial system. He had hired monsters that were in places like this. They had skills. Skills that he knew were useful for his businesses. Skills that he could use. Skills that he could manipulate to use for his advantage. Once the limousine came to a complete stop, he got out.

He made his way through the doors. He had to keep himself from rolling his eyes as the guards patted him down. He just wanted to meet the monster he requested to speak with and get down to business. He frowned as the guard looked at his cane (which he had removed the hidden blade beforehand).

"Are you really going to deny an old man his right to have a cane? I have several bad legs."

"No sir. It's just standard precaution."

"Of course."

Vladimir grabbed his cane out of the guards tentacles once they were done looking it over. He knew why they had to do it. These young monsters were getting very clever at coming up with weapons out of simple objects. It was quite ingenious. He would of never thought of using such things centuries ago. It was quite an admirable talent that could be used. He kept in mind to keep an eye on these other monsters. Right now, he only needed one.

His sat down at a table that was away from prying ears but in clear view of the guards. What he had to offer to the monster was not for others to hear. He looked up when a brown furred monster dressed in orange entered the visiting room. Two guards were escorting him over.

"We'll be watching you." One of the guards told the monster.

The monster grunted as he sat.

"Good day lad. I have quite a business offering for you."

"What would that be."

"I need your skills. I have read your profile and I'm highly interested in your services. I don't care how you got in here. That is of no interest for me."

"And why should I?"

"I know there is something that you desire. Something you've wanted for years. And not just your freedom. An obsession. I can get it for you. If you can get it for me first. You can have it back once I'm finished with its usage. Agree and I'll post your bail at this moment." Vladimir stretched his hand out, a sinister smirk on his lips. "Do we have a deal?"

The monster looked down at Vladimir's hand. This monster wanted to post his bail and he could what he longed for after all these years? Who was he to deny such an opportunity? He grabbed the hand, shaking it.

"It's a deal."

"Excellent. I never you name, lad."

"You never told me yours, old timer."

"Vladimir Vandoscare."

"Rico Stevens."


End file.
